The Cursed Necklace of Cleopatra
by Captain Matey
Summary: They say Cleopatra committed suicide by the bite of an asp, but what if she didn't commit suicide? The Miles Militis knew the answer, as well as the secrets behind her hidden treasure. What happens when a woman searches for the treasure? ArdethOC.
1. 1935

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the "Mummy", "Mummy Returns" or any of it's characters. After getting information on the third mummy they're comming out with, if I did own it, the script for the third one wouldn't suck near as much. I'ddo it on Cleopatra and not move like far away of thetheme and not cut awesome characters out.(Trust me, maybe a good idea the first 2 minutes, but it ruins the whole bloody series. Those who've done research on the third, or have heard of what it is suppost to be about know of what I speak.).

**Note: **Well, Here I am. Starting a new fanfic. I hope you like it, and enjoy it. Please people, review after reading. Even if it's a simple "Good job", even if it's a flame, I don't care. Story will get better. And if it doesn't, and it will, you can call me a liar and hunt me down with a thompson. xD. Yea, I will shut up now.

I have actually done a bit of reasearch concerning Cleopatra, so I am not clueless about who she was. Though, I do not know much of her, I know what I would concider enough.

Also note that I will update more with more reviews.

Thank you for reading.

**Summary: **A woman steals a necklace with the help of her sister, a necklace that had belonged to Cleopatra herself. She ends up accidently unleashing a curse. A curse that has nothing to do with our dear friend Imhoptep. A _new_ curse. ► Ardeth/OC.

* * *

**►Sharm el-Sheikh – 1935 **

A woman, fairly tall with long, dark brown hair that you could easily mistake for black, ran upon the long streets of Sharm el-Sheikh, a city of Egypt. She turned her head to look at the people short behind with her dark brown eyes. Her clothes were old and rather used. The sleeves of her plain red shirt were torn.

She allowed her mouth to drop open, but only to start panting as she tried to escape from what seemed to be certain death. Time felt as if it was passing by too slowly, which for her, was bad, because she felt as if her energy was being sucked right out of her even faster because of it.

'_Finally,_' she thought as she saw her sister's car. Never had she remembered running that quick, or fast in her entire life. Her sister had all ready started the car, and had the door open, waiting for escape.

She hopped into the car. Both the beat of her heart and breathing going as fast as lightning itself. The car began moving away from the angry crown of people. Once she was well seated, she gently grabbed the door's handle, but slammed it shut violently.

"Next time," she began, needing to take a long pause before continuing because she had been panting so hard and also to turn her head to look towards her sister, "you're running."

"You're the one cursed with the fast legs, my dear sister," replied the other woman, grinning as she said so.

"Yes," she panted, "but if I recall," she took a small pause again, due to still panting violently, "you're the one who needs the exercise." With that, the sister's grin faded away as she pulled her hand from the wheel for a mere second to punch the other woman's arm.

"Ouch!" The panting woman exclaimed with a gasp as she still panted, "if that causes a contusion, I'm cursing your soul to hell!" Her panting _finally_ began slowing.

"I do believe that we've both all ready earned ourselves a spot to the underworld, so cursing my soul to hell would be vain, wouldn't it?" Stated her sister. Changing the subject, she added, "did you get it?"

"Of course I for it! Why else would everyone be chasing… well, I got it," she took a short pause, "It's in my pocket… here, let me take it out to show you." As she spoke, her hand slid inside of her pocket and slowly slid out again right after, only this time she held it.

It was a little golden ball. In the center was placed a large diamond, a many smaller ones along side. There was some sort of writing, most likely egyptian writing all over it. It was attached to a beautiful golden chain.

"Next time," the woman who had been panting began, "we form a better plan. They'll follow us to our destination, so we'll need to hide the necklace somewhere we can remember before we surrender. Possibly in the grass, somewhere, would do. Then, they'll either send us to prison, or sell us to slavery. We'll need to form a plan. If prisoned, or sent to the gallows, we shall escape together, we will find ourselves a way. If sent to slavery, we'll need to escape by ourselves, and meet somewhere," she paused for a moment to think of an area, "we shall go to the hotel in Cairo, you know of which one I speak. We shall go there every third of each month at three o'clock, until both of us, we are both there. We shall use our fake names, our fake identities. I, as Sophia Taimes, you, as Candra Smalles, as you remember. We will then continue our quest."

There was a long pause between the two woman as they reached what seemed to be an old abandoned house.

"Well, we're here," said the woman with the fake name of Candra, or in other words, the driver, the sister. The girl who had named herself Sophia immediately jumped out of the car and ran towards some bushes, quickly hiding the necklace underneath them. Once she finished, she quickly returned back towards the car, where her sister waited and gazed out at the cars who were short behind begin to come closer, and too soon, stop.

There must have been _at least_ fifteen cars. Both Candra and Sophia raised their hands, slowly and willingly taking small steps forward towards the car.Somethought they surrendered, but it was only the beginning. They would escape, they would leave no plans unfinished. They were simply taking a small, unwanted break.


	2. 1936:London

**Disclaimer**: I do not own 'The Mummy' or any of it's characters. If I did, I wouldn't have to put this bloody disclaimer, now would I?

**Note**: Yay! Two reviews. I thank you for the reviews, and I hope you enjoy this chapter, if you read it. xD. Please remember to always review after reading, even if it's flames. All are welcomed. You are aloud to state your opinions, and I would love to hear them all. THANKS!... Yea, I think that's it. xD.

* * *

**London - 1936.**

Evelyn walked through the market place, looking for things needed for tonight's supper. All she really needed were some simple things like potatoes, and a few vegetables. It had been a little chilly outside, and the clouds were giving warnings of rain.

She had been talking to a clerk she had been friends with since she had moved to London. He had helped her get along, and helped her get use to her new life or with anything she needed. He handed her her bag of potatoes, and she walked away.

There was some sort of crowd that seemed interested in something, and Evelyn was rather curious to what it was. She walked through the crowd until she saw what was the big deal. There was a woman, maybe in her late twenties, early thirties, with long, dark brown hair and worn clothes. She was beating the hell out of some drunken man.

"That'll teach ya' to try to cheat _me_ out of _my _money, bastard." The woman's words could have been heard miles away she shouted so loud. Taking notice that some cops began to approach her, she ran towards the crowd, towards Evelyn, and grabbed her. The woman placed her hair over her long face, so that the cops wouldn't be able to get great details out of it, though she knew it wouldn't really help much in the end, too many people seen her.

She placed Evelyn in front of her and pulled out a sword, placing the cold steel to Evelyn's throat.

"Listen honey, help me escape, nothing happens," whispered the woman in Evy's ear. She then shouted, moving her head a bit away from Evelyn so she wouldn't be shouting directly inside of her ear, "you dare follow me, dare come after me, this woman's head will be attached t' nothing, got that?"

The woman began dragging Evelyn towards a car, and pushed her inside. She then raced for the wheel, and drove off, out of trouble.

**&**&**&**&**&**

Rick opened his front door, which had someone knocking at, to see an old friend, the man who had helped them bring Imhotep to the underworld, the man who was chief of the Medjai people.

Rick sighed, "if Imhotep is alive again, we had nothing to do with it." With that, Rick tried to close the door, but failed when Ardeth placed his foot in front of it so he couldn't. Rick soon gave up and let Ardeth in.

"This has nothing at all to do with Imhotep," assured Ardeth, making Rick sigh in relief, "but I am obliged to ask you to do the world a favor." They both headed towards the living room, where Alex spotted Ardeth and already looked pleased.

"Do we get to go after Imhotep, again?" Alex asked instantly, a grin spread on his face quickly.

"No, we are not, young one." Ardeth looked down at the young boy and smiled, "instead I am here to ask for a favor," Ardeth turned to look towards Rick

"Does it have to do with dead guys or mummies chasing after us?" asked Rick, raising an eyebrow.

"It has nothing to do with the living dead, or mummies, I assure you. I am here to ask a favor, to take care of an item and hide it well, make sure no one takes it," Ardeth replied.

"And, what do you want us to keep?" Rick questioned. He wouldn't mind helping his friend out if it weren't for his family.

"This," Ardeth said and he slid his hand in his pocket, and slowly brought it out again holding a small box. He handed it to Rick, who opened it, but only to pull out a...

"A _Stone_?" Rick paused examining it, "what's this stone good for?"

"It is more than a mere stone, my friend. If brought at the right place, the right time, it shall give you a riddle. If you find the answer to the riddle, you can take over the world," Ardeth explained, "people are after it."

**&**&**&**&**&**

Evelyn pulled her gaze off of the window and place it upon the mysterious woman that sat beside her, driving.

"What did you do? Who are you? What are you going to do to me?" Evelyn questioned the woman, not liking her current situation one bit. The woman chuckled a little as she glanced towards Evelyn.

"Poor bastard tried to cheat me out of my money during a poker game. 'Caught him, though. I'm not that easy to fool. My anger took over me, basically all that happened," explained the woman, "but do not worry, I do not mean to harm you. Tell me where you live, I'll be more happy to bring you, but I must ask a favor." The woman glanced towards Evelyn a few times, raising her eyebrows.

"You still haven't answered my second question, I'd like to know who you are before I do you favors." Evelyn pointed out.

"Ah, yes. Me, my name is Ai-" she paused for a moment and shook her head, "my name is Sophia Taimes. I am here on vacation, I am from Sharm el-Sheikh, but I must ask you a favor. Could you keep your knowledge of me secret? Stay in your house for a couple of days, until the memories of my actions of today go into complete oblivion? Then I promise I will leave. I shall pay you, if you wish."

Evy thought of it for a moment, then replied, "I will let you stay in my house, at no cost, if you promise not to cause any trouble. If you do so, I shall send you to prison." Evelyn didn't really know what else to do. This woman had a weapon, so she felt as if she _had_ to say yes. Plus, she still didn't feel quite safe around her, I mean, would you? She beat the crap out of a man she caught cheating on a simple game of poker, and she put a sword to her throat.

The woman grinned, "agreed. I will not upset you. I have introduced myself, now, what is it, your name?"

"I'm Evelyn O'Connell." With that, she then showed Sophia how to go to her house.

**&**&**&**&**&**

Rick heard the door open and heard his wife shout a 'hello'. Soon he seen her enter the living room, with a woman following her short behind.

"Rick, this is Sophia, she'll be staying here with us for a couple of-" Evelyn paused for a moment, noticing Ardeth sitting down on the sofa, and broke into a wide grin, "she'll be staying with us for a couple of days… Ardeth! What brings you here?"

He got up from where he sat, and headed towards Evelyn. He held out his hand to shake, and she shook it. He then turn to Sophia, who grinned at him, and shook her hand, then said, "Sophia, it is truly a pleasure to be meeting you. My name is Ardeth."

Evelyn explained to everyone, except Jonathan, who was not home at the moment, the events that brought Sophia to their home. Rick soon welcomed her, as did Alex, but Rick then walked out of the room, going to do something else. Ardeth then explained to Evy the events that brought _him_ to her home.

"That's crazy," Sophia spoke, "how the hell do you gain power to rule the world if you bring a stone somewhere at a certain time? It's a bunch of bull shit!"

All three, Alex, Evelyn and Ardeth looked at her as if _she _were crazy.

"Believe what you wish, but perhaps the reason you do not seem to understand such power is because you've never seen it, you've never seen anything that was much out of the ordinary," said Ardeth.

"Or maybe you have been in the sun too much, Medjai." Sophia grinned, looking into his eyes. He raised an eyebrow.

"And how would you know that I would be a Medjai?" he asked.

"Because you have the markings of a Medjai. I am no fool." He grinned at her reply, surprised that she even knew what a medjai was.

And it was a few moments later that Jonathan entered the house, seemingly happy about something.

"Evy, guess what? I won a few good rounds… of… oh great… is Imhotep alive and well, and powerful, again?" Jonathan couldn't help but let out a sigh.

"No, he's just here to drop something off." Answered Evelyn.

"Dropping off what?" Jonathan asked, grabbing an apple from his pocket and rubbing it against his sleeve.

Evelyn smiled playfully, "guess."

Jonathan raised his eyebrows at the girl, Sophia, "is he dropping off a wedding invitation?" Sophia began to chuckle, along with Evelyn. Sophia walked up towards Jonathan.

"Yes, the sovereign medjai and I are getting married," Sophia said sarcastically, almost laughing as she did so. Ardeth looked towards her and raised an eyebrow, but then broke into a smile.

"Ah, yes, I almost forgot. Sophia, this is my brother, Jonathan. Jonathan, this is Sophia. I met her today..." Evelyn once again broke into the story of why Sophia was here, and how they met.

Sophia shook Jonathan's hand, then said, "nice to meet you, Jonathan."

"Likewise," said Jonathan. With that, he took a bite from left the living room.

Evy smiled at the two, "I've got to go get supper ready, I'll come back soon." She left, leaving the two guest, Sophia and Ardeth, on their own.

The first 50 seconds was nothing more than an awkward silence. Sophia could barely take it anymore and broke it. "So," she picked a random subject, first thing that popped into her mind, "what would you say in reply if I asked you how much you knew of Cleopatra?"

Ardeth looked towards her, raising an eyebrow, "I would say I know of who it is you speak, that I knew all the important facts about her." Sophia smiled.

"If you were to know all of the important facts, all of them, then have you been told the tales of her forsaken treasure?" Sophia had been a little curious, wondering if he knew something she had not, if he would leak out some information. Though she had doubted he would, she had thought it wise to give a try to which that cannot harm you.

He looked at her rather puzzled, obviously thinking it through. "I have never heard about this treasure, in which you speak."

"Being a Medjai, you should have heard of it… Cleopatra had hidden part of her treasure. Ceaser had told her to do so, not long before he died, one of their last moments together. I have done my research, I have found several theories as to why he has told her to do said actions."

"It is most likely a myth, we Medjai would know of it if it weren't."

"But maybe Cleopatra had not told many people about it, eh? Close friends, relatives. Some of Ceaser's friends may have known about it, as his relatives. Everyone of them which held in memory a different, important piece of information… You never know." She waited a moment, to see if he'd have anything to add, or if he'd question her, but he didn't. His body remained still, no reaction spotted in his face, no movements. She continued, "there may be something important with the location of said treasure. Maybe she had a secret to hide. Maybe, it is possible she had not wanted anyone to find out about it, that could be a possible reason you have not heard of it."

Ardeth broke his stillness to reply to Sophia's spoken words. "There would be no reasons as to why we would not know about it. If we do not, it is myth."

Sophia raised an eyebrow, then smirked at him. "You have heard of her death? The asp? I'll ask you, and I'll only bother asking you once," she stepped towards him, raising her finger to his chest, "was that asp real? Did it bite her, was it the cause of her death?" By now, Sophia's eye were half shut and showed she had been serious. She pulled her finger away, waiting for a reply.

"It has not been proven, therefore it is myth." He replied, not feeling threatened or intimidated.

Sophia let out a chuckle, "but it has not been proven a false myth, has it?"

He did not answer, instead they both got distracted by Evy just suddenly entering the room. She had announced that supper had been ready. Slowly, Sophia and Ardeth entered the dining room, ignoring and forgetting their conversation so they could eat, both having been rather hungry at the moment.


	3. Phone Call

**Disclaimer**: I do not own 'The Mummy' or any of it's characters. If I did, I wouldn't have to put this bloody disclaimer, now would I?

**Note**: I must admit, I did not expect 5 whole reviews. Thanks. And I'd like to thank you, Estora, for pointing out that I didn't spell Caeser right. xD. I didn't know. xD. And I truly do feel special for the fact that I've inspired you, Warmnessonthesoul, to start looking for facts on Cleopatra.

I'd also like to say sorry for the long wait. I've been EXTRA busy. But, I finally found the time to update. :P.

* * *

**London - 1936.**"So, Sophia, you said you were from Sharm el-Sheikh, here on vacation. Why'd you choose London as a vacation spot?" Evelyn asked Sophia many questions, wanting to find out more about this mysterious woman. 

"Actually," Sophia paused for a moment, not wanting to talk with a mouth-full of potatoes, "I am from Thebes, originally. But, I moved to Sharm el-Sheikh with my mother, and half of my brothers and sisters, and my father moved to Cairo, with the rest of my family."

Evelyn nodded, obviously rather interested. "So your parents did not get along?"

"Oh no, they did get along," Sophia ate an other mouthful of food before she would continue, "you see, my mother and father, they had a few… obsessions. It came to a point that they knew something they had not been meant to know. So," Sophia, once again, paused to take another mouthful of food, "so, they had to hide, of course. They knew that if they'd be caught together, they'd both go down, but if they'd split, there would be a possibility they wouldn't find the other, so, the family split in half, basically."

"What did they know that had not been meant to know?" Evelyn raised an eyebrow.

"That is not for you to know," Sophia dropped her fork in her plate, "I do not wish to be rude, but I also do not wish for you and your family to get hunted down, as my family has been for years."

There was a long pause, until, of course, Alex broke the silence, "why did you choose London for vacation?"

Sophia smiled at the curious lad, "I have forgotten to answer that, now did I? I am basically here to see, a, um, a brother of mine," she lied, "he had moved here a few years back."

"But if you have a brother who lives here," asked Rick, "why aren't you hiding out at his house instead of ours?"

She smiled at his question, knowing one of them was most likely to ask that one, specific question, and for that reason, she had been prepared with an answer, "to be honest, he doesn't know that I'm still here, in London. He thought I left a long time ago," she smiled, "but, if anyone were to know he was my brother, they'd go see him to ask him if he knew of my current location, and he is a _terrible_ liar."

"You plan these things out?" Jonathan raised an eyebrow.

"Of course I do. I'm no fool. If I didn't, I would probably be dead."

Ardeth, who had barely spoken since entering the kitchen, spoke, "it is wise to plan everything out from the beginning, it is wise to think about the pros and cons."

"But sometimes, you don't have time to think about it, and must do the first solution that comes to mind," stated Rick with a mouth full of food. Evelyn rolled her eyes in disgust and stood, noticing everyone had done eating. She took everyone's plates so she could wash them all.

"I don't get it. You seem to have enough money, though this might sound rude," Sophia followed after Evelyn, who stopped and turned around to face her, "why don't you just hire a maid?"

Evelyn chuckled, "if we don't get a maid, our money will not be wasted, and last longer. We may have some money, but we aren't lazy."

Sophia put her hand over Evelyn's shoulder and smiled, "you don't need to pay for all your maids," she looked towards Rick, "why would you pay your husband? Use _him_ as a maid." Evelyn chuckled a little bit.

"He does do them," Evelyn paused for a moment "sometimes. But by the time he finishes them, I have to re-do them... he can't clean 'em right."

Sophia nodded, and turned to leave, when Jonathan headed straight towards her. "So, is there a M. Taimes?" Jonathan gave a wide grin and playfully punched her arm.

Sophia let out a loud gasp and slapped her hand where he lightly punched her arm and shut her eyes tightly for a moment. "Please, do not do that again!"

Jonathan raised an eyebrow, "I didn't hit you that hard, I don't think… I've been working out!" Sophia rolled her eyes at his comment.

"I just got a little bruised up, t'is nothing," she lied.

"Raise your sleeve, it should probably be looked after," suggested a certain concerned Evelyn.

Sophia let out a small chuckle and shook her head as if to say 'no'. "It is nothing big, it will heal with time."

"It will probably heal better _and_ faster if I can have a look at it." Evelyn was sometimes _too_ caring. Well who could blame her? She's got Rick as a husband, Jonathan as a brother, and on top of that, Alex as a son.

"Alright," forced Sophia, beginning to pull up her sleeve, but she soon paused for a moment, "but it is a _little_ bit more than mere bruised skin." Evelyn gazed without big reaction to the bandage that had been tightly and neatly wrapped around the upper part of Sophia's arm. "See," began Sophia with a smirk, "not much worse than bruised skin."

"Sophia, you're absolutely worse than Rick!" exclaimed Evelyn, catching Rick's attention who had still been sitting at the table talking to Ardeth, "just because you got a wound doesn't mean you're weak!"

"Who me? I'm not weak!" was shouted back from the table by Rick and Evelyn rolled her eyes and looked towards Jonathan, "think you can take care of her wound? I need to clean the dishes."

Jonathan raised his eyebrows, "who me?" he smiled, "I'd be delighted." Jonathan offered her a hand, and not wanting to be rude, she took it and smiled. He walked her towards the table where Rick and Ardeth still sat. She sat down on a chair, and he sat down beside her. He began unwrapping the bandage and Rick and Ardeth looked over, both rather curious.

"So," began Jonathan to start conversation, "you still haven't answered. Is there a M. Taimas?"

"Well," Sophia grinned, "actually, there is a M. Taimas."

Rick raised an eyebrow. "You? Married?" Out of nowhere, Evelyn was behind him and slapped the back of his head.

"Rick, will you, for one moment, stop being rude to the guests? This is why people don't like coming over!" nagged Evelyn.

"Actually," Sophia smirked, "I'm not married. My father's name was Taimas, to."

Jonathan finally finished unwrapping the bandage, and as soon as he saw the wound his face grew pale. "Oh, Dr. Jonathan, you have absolutely got to be the manliest man alive," joked Sophia, "oh, will you marry me Hercules?" She began laughing a bit, as well as Evelyn, who chuckled.

"Sure, he'll marry you. Then he can move out of _my_ house," Rick answered for Jonathan. For that, he received an other slap behind the head by Evy. He turned his head to face her, "I thought you were going to do the dishes?" Rick tried to avoid her hand as she slapped him again, knowing she would, but he had been too slow.

"I thought you said you were going to bring Alex to the museum today?" Everyone's heads moved towards the doorway, where Alex stood silently and patiently waiting.

Rick sighed, picked up his coat from the chair and walked out of the kitchen with Alex, ready to bring him to the museum. Evelyn shook her head and went back to do the dishes.

Jonathan just stayed still, trying not to look at Sophia's wound. She raised an eyebrow and smirked, "come on Jonathan, be a man." He smiled back at her and got up, "I think I have to use the bathroom, excuse me." Sophia did not do much more than smile and shake her head.

Sophia turned her head towards Ardeth, who still sat at the table, and smiled, "as a warrior in the Medjai tribe, do you know how to care for wounds?" He look towards her direction.

"I know how to care for wounds," he replied and got up and headed towards Evy, asking her were she kept things he needed. He left the kitchen for a moment and brought the needed things to the table.

He took a wet piece of cloth and dabbed it on her wound. He raised his head to look at her, "how is it, exactly, that you've receive such wound?" She couldn't help but let out a force laugh at the recent memory, "I ran, slipped and fell."

He raised his eyebrow, "what was it that you were running from?"

She curled her lip, "you." Ardeth decided to just drop the subject.

"This may sting you," Ardeth warned as he began to dab her wound. Sophia smiled as she let out a gasp, "when you said it may sting me," asked Sophia with a raised eyebrow, "did you mean to say that it _will_ sting me when you said it may?" Ardeth ignored her 'question' and started wrapping a bandage around her wound.

Once Ardeth had finished, he looked her into her eyes and curiously asked her, "you said your parents knew too much of a certain subject that they had not been meant to know," he began with a pause, "does it have to do with what you've told me earlier?"

Sophia paused for a moment, remembering having told Ardeth about Cleopatra. She shock her head no, "it has nothing to do with Cleopatra," lied Sophia, "I have been doing some research on her recently, out of my own interest…" Sophia paused once again with eyes wide open, "what time is it?"

Evelyn looked towards Sophia and Ardeth, who were still sitting at the table, "it is 7:23 P.M.," answered Evelyn.

Sophia shook her head, "damn it, she told me I'd forget, and I say I wont, then I bloody do!" Sophia got up from the chair, "may I use your phone, please? It's important." Evelyn nodded and pointed towards a small wooden stand placed beside the door.

After a few rings, the person in which Sophia had been calling picked up.

"I told you you'd forget," said the voice on the other end, laughing. Sophia sighed in annoyance.

"I did not forget, sister, I merely was not able to call until now," replied Sophia, obviously lying.

"Sophia, I am going to pick you up tomorrow, after noon. Please, arrive on time, this time."

"But where are you going to be?" asked Sophia.

"Bob's Café. I must go now, bye sister."

"Then I shall be there, goodbye, till then…" Sophia felt sad, and she didn't even know why. She placed the phone back. She knew what she would have to do.

She turned around to go back towards the table, where both Ardeth and Evelyn sat.

"What was so important about that phone call, Sophie?" asked Evelyn. Sophia ignored the fact that Evelyn named her _Sophie_ and responded.

"I am to meant up with my sister, tomorrow, at Bob's Café, but truly, I need your help." Sophia raised an eyebrow at both of them, and then continued, "I need to escape to Cairo with her, without being caught. There's these men after us, the both of us," she paused for a moment, looking towards the doorway, noticing Jonathan had just _finally_ come back, "and Ardeth," she looked towards him, "I know you are Medjai, and that you need to go back to Egypt. My question is, if you'd help me, protect me." Sophia's voice lowered, acting truly serious. He did nothing more then give a silent nod.

"Now Evelyn, now I must I ask for your help," Evelyn began paying a little more attention, "I need a bit of a disguise. I'd probably need to take a bath, wear something, like a spare dress or clothes of yours, to look like a proper lady. I do promise to pay you thanks afterwards." Evelyn nodded, looking at Sophia's clothes. She wore a red top, both dirty and worn to hell. She also wore what was probably once a nice pair of pants. They were full of holes. Dirt and mud covered the worn black pants.

"Fine," replied Evelyn, "come, I'll show you to the bathroom."

* * *

**NOTE:** Was it "Candra" that Sophia spoke to on the phone? Or an other sister? Find out on the next chapter, and please, my friends, update. :). 


	4. Lucky Number Seven

**Disclaimer:** I do not own 'The Mummy' or 'The Mummy Returns'. I never will. Don't sue me. I dare you.

**Note**: People, I am so freaking sorry for the long wait for an update! I was just so busy! Trust me, I didn't lose interest, and unless some event causes me to die before finishing this story, I will finish it! I didn't spend a day without thinking of updating, of things to do and of how cheesed off the people who liked it are at the long-wait update. :(. Trust me, I was about turning nuts! I'd of updated earlier this month, but couldn't get a hold of my computer.

I probably rewrote this chapter about 4 times. But, I have like eight pages worth from it being printed out! I hope you all like this chapter and continue to read. Please keep note that I was going through the chapter and finishing it up at like 1 to 3 in the morning, so there are possibly mistakes, and if I find a bunch I'll correct them.

Please read and review. Even if it's not much. I don't care if it's a flame! It's something, and it's your opinion. You have the right to say them. They will not be deleted. I'd like to know what the readers think, because I want to fix things so they'll keep on reading. Plus, they inspire me. Alot. I mean, ten reviews turned me nuts for a year out of not updating. xD

Once again : **IM SORRY!**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**_'Lucky'_ Number Seven**

Evelyn gazed down at Sophia, admiring her work. After several moments, Evelyn finally decided that she was done.

"Sophia, you look absolutely wonderful, considering how you looked," said Evy without much thought, causing Sophia to raise both eyebrows.

"I'm rather much confused," began Sophia, forcing herself not to smile, "was that meant to be a compliment," Sophia took a small pause, and slowly added, "or an insult?"

"I wasn't implying that you were unattractive," said Evelyn, frowning, "just that you were a bit of a… mess…" Sophia let out a short laugh, and at that very moment, Rick entered.

"You two do realize that it's after 2:00 P.M., right?" Rick smiled, "thought you were supposed to be out of here by one??"

Sophia stood, wearing one of Evelyn's 'fancy' dresses. It was a beautiful dark red and there was a thick, black belt that went around her waist. Evelyn had placed so much makeup on Sophia's face, that she wondered if people would think of her a sleazy prostitute. Her dark brown hair, which a lot mistake for black, now had a few curls in it. She looked towards Rick, giving him a forced smile. She had told him to tell them when it was one. She wondered how Evelyn could live with him.

"My sister, she is seriously going to kill me, Rick. Because of you," began Sophia, obviously not too happy, staying as calm as she possibly could, "you said you'd tell us at one that it was, well, one."

Rick merely shrugged, "I lost track of time," Evy lowered her eyebrows at Rick,

and he continued, "I fell asleep…" Evy sighed and shook her head.

Sophia shook her head a bit, "come on, we've got to get going. It isn't as if my sister wont leave without me, if she has not already!" She grabbed her stuff, her weapons that had been located beside the door and set them, placing a pistol on her right leg, a pistol on her left leg, and as for her sword, she slipped it inside of her sash and covered it up with on of Evelyn's coats.

Rick raised an eyebrow, "you surely are a '_proper_' lady with all of those weapons…"

Sophia slipped her hand inside of the coat, placing her hand on the sword's handle, "watch it, Rick." Rick smirked, knowing she wasn't really going to hurt him. Sophia walked out of the room, entering the living room, where Ardeth and Jonathan both sat on the sofa, talking. They both turned their heads to look at Sophia. She gave a glare at Jonathan when he tried to resist a laugh, and ignored Ardeth, who had been trying hard not to smile at Sophia's 'Before and After.'

"Ardeth, get up. It is time for us to leave," she turned around to look at Rick, who had just entered the room with Evelyn short behind, "it has been for an hour! Thank you, Rick." She gave Rick a forced smile. Rick was enjoying it. Smiling and giving a little wave with him hand as he leaned against the wall, he gave a "you're welcome" as a reply.

Slowly, Ardeth stood up, and without much more then a farewell to Jonathan, he, Sophia, Evy and Rick headed out the door.

As they were about to enter the car, Ardeth couldn't help but smile. He looked straight towards Rick and asked, "new car?"

Rick let out a small grunt at the memory of their last adventure together, when Jonathan broke his key, stole a bus with Alex, and a mummy wrecked his car, "you know it."

Not knowing what they were talking about, Sophia gave a confused expression, but thought it best not to ask.

Rick sat at the driver's seat, while Evy let Ardeth sit next to him, in the passenger's seat. Both Sophia and Evy sat in back, having small talk.

Ardeth muttered a couple words about the car being more comfortable then Rick's last one, while Rick muttered back something incomprehensible about camels and horses. Other than that, they had been quite silent.

Somewhere during the ride, Sophia broke her conversation with Evy off to speak a few words to Ardeth.

"Ardeth," she began, once he looked back towards her, she froze a couple moments before she continued, "a quick warning about my sister is to be given. She has… trust issues. Basically, if I make friends with someone she has never spoken to, she'll act rather… unfriendly. Seeing as you are a medjai and we know what medjai are, she will probably be less… less of herself, thankfully."

Ardeth gave a slight hard stare as he asked, "how do you two know the identities of the medjai people?"

Sophia was about to lie, and she knew it. She was to speak as little of her current situation as possible. Knowing she was to lie, she unknowingly broke eye contact, which she usually made sure not to do, and replied, "I had a brother who has gone to try to find Humumaptra, came back and said some men tried to kill him, but he barely escaped. After that, we had done research. Lots of research on who and why."

After that, there was few words spoken out of any of them, including Evy and Sophia.

Eventually, Rick announced that they had finally arrived at the café. Rick said a farewell as Evelyn asked them to come visit again some day.

Sophia nodded, but give a couple quick glances towards Ardeth before giving a reply. "I promise you that I shall come see you again, some day," said Sophia, "but it may not be for a long time."

Slowly, both Ardeth and Sophia stepped out of the vehicle. Ardeth nodded a farewell to the O'Connell's as they drove away. The café was really rather cheap looking, which shocked Sophia as she expected it to look fancy as her sister liked to think herself rich, where she wasn't.

Sophia and Ardeth took a seat at the table the sister was seated, which was way in back of the café. The table was round and unstable, painted in a deep black.

Sophia's sister looked completely different compared to Sophia. Sophia, who's looks came from her neither one of her parents, her sister's came from her father. She had light, blue eyes and light brown hair. She had skin of which was not nearly as tan as Sophia, and wore a blue dress that matched with her eyes. Her fairly long hair was tied back.

Sophia was the one to speak first, "Raine, I am sorry," began Sophia, noticing that her sister's stare was stuck on Ardeth, "Rick… lost track of time… he let me stay at his house with his wife and kid, good man."

Ardeth gave a smile, remembering how much she seemed to hate him back at Rick's house.

Raine had not been looking for excuses, she didn't care much. All she had wanted to know was who her sister had brought along. Long, black hair and a tattooed face on a man who looked just like a warrior was not a good sign. She had warned Sophia too many times to trust no one, and hoped that she had told this man nothing about their business. "Who is this man?"

"I am Ardeth Bey," he answered for Sophia, taking his hand out to shake hands, but Raine refused to, ignoring him.

"There is more to this man than a mere simple name," added Sophia, "he is a medjai warrior. The chief of all the medjai. He has agreed to protect us."

Hearing that of which Sophia said did not make Raine feel more comfortable with the situation, she only grew more weary. What if he was a spy in disguised? They couldn't take the risk! Raine stood up and spoke with a whisper that could almost be considered a scream, "how do you know this man is not a spy? How do you know that he is trustworthy to us? That he will stay loyal? How do you know his markings are real, and not just the mark of pen?"

With both hands behind her head, and her feet rising to the table, Sophia didn't hesitate to reply, "Raine, you surely are stupid, aren't you?" With that said, Raine sat back down, though she did it slowly with a bitter face. "He is a friend of the O'Connell's, the people that have kept me. Ardeth here is _the_ medjai leader. His tattoos aren't fake. A Militis would never disguise themselves as a medjai. You know that."

Ardeth cut in, "who are the Militis?" Sophia lowered her feet from the table as she saw a waitress give her a threat full expression to do so.

Raine decided to reply before Sophia had a chance to speak, "Ardeth, you say your name is?" she paused a moment, but soon continued, "after many events, I have trouble with strangers. Surely, a medjai not knowing of Militis, are you putting on an act?"

"Raine, if he's a Militis, then you have the right to kill me. He isn't, so keep your goddamn mouth shut and your weapons away!"

"Oh, like you could protect youself even if I did take my weapons away," retorted Raine.

Grabbing the handle of sword, but keeping it in place, Sophia stood, causing a scene in the small café, but not wanting to put up with her sister's shit, she also didn't give a damn. "I don't need to protect myself," she turned to look towards Ardeth, "he could do a fine job. It's why he's here. Plus, I am what I consider a fine fighter. What of you? Seriously? You think yourself good? Best? Great? Queen fighter, Goddess of the family? Spoiled brat!"

Ardeth stood up after Sophia, pushing her back down on her seat. "Causing a scene such as this will cause trouble," Ardeth had whispered inside of her ear.

"Sophia, carefully chose your friends, you never know when-"

"Oh! Surely you think yourself wise? Have no friends, trust no one. T'is the signs of the unmarried old woman, who dies lonely at 69."

"Sophia, shut your gaddamn hole of a mouth!" Raine, herself, had enough. If ever you were to find sisters of which could not stand each others presence, these two would be the ones.

"If he betrays, you may kill me. I give you my permission. Because of you is the reason most of this happened. T'is because of you."

Ardeth let out sigh and gave the unsteady table a hard slap, catching the attention of the arguing sisters. "Honestly, time can be better spent?"

Raine gave a nod, changing the subject, "we must be at the docks within ten minutes. Chose this location due to knowing that you'd arrive late," she paused while giving a hard stare towards Sophia, "and it was a close meeting area."

"You'll be lucky if you reach the docks alive," replied Sophia as Raine gave a smirk.

Slowly, all three of them stood to leave the café.

"So, Raine, have you heard of Candra?" asked Sophia as they walked out, curious as to what happened to her closest sister.

Raine stopped walking and stood there, smiling, "I have spoken with Patrick. He said he had her with him and he would meet us at the hotel in Cairo in seventeen days, the third of august, at three o'clock."

"Ah, right," they continued to walk again, "I had forgotten about that. I told Candra that we were to try to go to a specific hotel, and 3:00 PM every third of the month until we both would eventually meet. I sometimes wonder if this had been worth it. I tried to protect Candra, but wound up here myself. Bloody bastard got what was coming, though."

Ardeth, who had been walking in back of the two, suddenly spoke up, "I thought you said you came to London to meet your brother?" Sophia just shrugged, haven forgotten about that completely, "I lied."

"Then how did you end up in London? What gave you the need to lie?" asked Ardeth, again, not quite knowing what was going on at the moment.

"What the hell was I to tell them?" Sophia stopped walking and turned towards Ardeth, "was I suppose to say, '_Oh hi, can I stay here? I escaped from the gallows which I was in, because I've stolen an artifact from a museum._' I will lie when I must, I will not hesitate. That would have made me look even worse then I already did, '_hi Rick, I put a sword to your wife's throat because I was trying to escape the law, because I beat the freaking shit out of this guy trying to cheat me out of money during a poker game while I was trying to cheat him out of his own._'" Sophia turned around again, and continued to walk forward.

"I do not remember you, nor Evy mentioning anything about you trying to cheat the man out of his money," Ardeth added, unknowingly lowering Sophia's patience which has not yet fully recovered from Rick.

This time, Sophia didn't turn around to look at him, she just kept walking forward, "what blasted fool would have? I merely added that that tiny bit more of information now because for one, Evy, nor Rick, Jonathan or Alex are around, and also because I'm trying make my point." By now, The trio began climbing aboard, and Raine decided to go between behind Sophia, but stayed in front of Ardeth.

"Why would you want to steal something from the museum?" asked Ardeth again. Before Sophia, Raine turned towards Ardeth and placed her finger towards her throat, pretending to slice it to try to get the message to Ardeth to stop asking so many of these questions to Sophia.

Sophia stood still for a moment before turning around to see Ardeth behind Raine, who had already been turned towards him, "because I bloody hell needed the money."

Raine gave a sigh of relief to Sophia's nice and quick answer, happy she didn't blow up, nor said something rather stupid. What had Raine been thinking? Sophia wouldn't say something stupid... well, at least not when it came to these kinds of situations.

**-----------//3 hours later…**

Sophia sat at the same table, sipping a glass of water that she ordered about an hour before. Really, she had just been thinking, clearing her mind. The boat was said to arrive around the end of the month, six days before meeting Candra and Patrick, her closest sister, and her closest brother. She had never been near as close as she was with them then with the rest of her siblings. Including Theodore, Eliza, Randy, Mike, Dave, Samuel, and, of course, Raine as well.

By now, Sophia decided that as soon she'd arrive, she get new clothes, then try to find Candra as soon as possible. Sophia thought the dress was _impossible_. She didn't hate it because it showed her feminine side, but simply because for one, it felt awkward do to the fact that her actions felt more limited, especially if she fought.

And finally, after picking out the pros and cons, she's decided to let Ardeth figure out what was going on on his own. If she told him everything now, she'd have no use for him, because he would most likely not help her. But, if they were in the middle of an adventure, right in the action, he'd probably help. Or even, if they were to become quite good friends, he'd probably keep helping her, but she couldn't just tell him everything at once.

Happy with her decisions, she got up from the table and decided to go relax in her cabin.

**-----------Meanwhile...**

A woman, no older then 27, walked through the empty night's streets. She wore a simple pair of black pants with a dirty yellow shirt, but you didn't see much of it, due to the fact that she wore a brown jacket, most likely made out of leather. Her red hair almost reached the mid-point of her back, but not quite. Her eyes were of a green that would remind people of the colors of trees in the forests.

Beside her, a man ran along side. He was not much older than the woman, one, two years tops. The white shirt on his back was actually clean, though it was not in that great of a condition. The pants he wore were quite simply black. Short hair the color of a dark brown, though lighter than Sophia's, and his eyes a dark brown, you'd of never guessed that they were brother and sister.

"Pat, we there yet? My bloody legs bloody 'urt enough as it were, but now this," complained the woman to her brother. He began to start walking, instead of running, and his sister ran right into his back. He let out a small chuckle as he panted to make fun of her.

"Oh, Candra, do shut up already. It's only a few houses away. You've turned as bad as Eliza." Not long after his reply, he received a punch from Candra on his upper arm, and it had not been a very light one, either. She _always_ punched hard. Placing a hand on what would most likely soon become a bruise, he spoke again, "god damn it, Candra! Can't you go more than a mere couple of hours without hurting someone, who is usually me?"

Raising an eyebrow, she replied, "can't ya' go more than a few hours without getting yourself to deserve getting hurt, by me?"

He shook his head in annoyance, "considering what you consider '_deserving_', obviously not."

Now, finally, Candra stopped instantly after Patrick had, and stood in front of a big house, most likely owned by a person with a large sum of money. Patrick smirked towards Candra, "ladies first."

She spat on the ground and turned her head to face his wide smirk, showing him her grin, "I ain't no lady," she paused, "I'm a bitch."

"Fine, women and children first," his smirk, though still brightly showing, began fading.

"But it's a man's job to take care of such business, making sure the women and children make it out without a scratch."

"Well then, I ain't man enough…" he made a face after realizing what he said, then shook his head, "fine."

**-----------Back to Sophia…**

The hallway leading to the cabins were dark, for the fact that there were no lights, no candles, and no windows. She couldn't tell if it was well decorated or not, but it didn't bother her much.

It was when Sophia was about to open her cabins door it swung open, and catching her in complete surprise she spent the time she could have ran away to stand still in shock.

Within seconds, she was pulled into the room with a gun pressed against her temple and an arm keeping her in place wrapped around her waist.

The voice behind her, that of a male's, spoke. "You can't hide. If you tells us where it is, and you hand it over, then keep your mouth shut, you'll never have to see any of us again."

Sophia scanned as much of the cabin as possible, to see if anyone else could be spotted, and she spotted an other human shape from the corner of her eye. She smiled as she gave her own reply, "Oh, really? Are you so sure I'll never get to see you people again? It would be such a shame, our little rendezvous to an end."

**-----------A few moments later.**

Raine was watching out at the silent sea, and unlike Sophia, she had not been deep into her thoughts. She just admired the calm and beauty of said sea, just wanting to relax before everything would go to hell.

She had been distracted and pulled out of her strong daze as she noticed that Ardeth was suddenly standing beside her, though, she only noticed him from the corner of her eyes.

"The sea, t'is beautiful. I have always favored traveling by boat or ship, merely to see such beauty," said Raine, her head facing the sea and not him. They stood there, the both of them, for a few moments in complete silence, until Ardeth spoke up.

"Have you seen Sophia, she is not sitting where she had been a while ago," Ardeth asked Raine, who still had not turned her head. For some reason, he sensed trouble.

Raine chuckled a little, "why would you care where she'd be located?"

Ardeth turned his head to the sea, "after she called you, she asked me, since I'd be going back to Egypt either way, if I'd come and protect her."

Finally, Raine turned her head towards Ardeth, letting out a little laugh as she did so, "is that what she told you?" Noticing her mistake when she saw Ardeth's confused expression, she knew she had to make something up and quickly corrected herself. She chuckled just before speaking again, "she came by earlier, I had asked her how exactly she convinced a medjai to come. She told me nothing much, only words she spoke were that she made some sort of deal with you. She said she had persuaded you with words, somehow, with her charm or something. She can get full of herself, at times. After that, she only asked which cabin was ours, I told her t'was a lucky number 7, she said she'd wanted to sleep." With that, Raine slowly moved her head so it would now be, again, facing the whist sea.

Slowly, Ardeth turned away from Raine and headed towards where the cabins had been located, searching for the cabin number seven, or as Raine had named it, '_lucky number seven._'

When he found the cabin, he knocked on the door several times, but he got no response. Instead of trying again in vain, he grabbed the handle of his scimitar and pushed the door wide open.

The cabin, if described in one word, would be cozy. It had simple, old fashioned furniture with a couple small windows for daylight. The fanciness and coziness was the least of Ardeth's worries, as the first thing he caught sight of when entering the room was a man, whose back was right against the wall, holding down Sophia with a weapon.

"Ardeth, leave, before-" Sophia didn't continue, due to it haven been too late. A man just showed up, out of nowhere and held a gun against his temple. Ardeth had just been caught off guard, which really, wasn't something that would happen too often. But this man, he was a fast sneak. The man who caught Ardeth out of guard closed the cabin's door, then pulled Ardeth more towards the center of the room.

"Where is it?" asked the man holding Sophia, shouting.

"He doesn't know anything of this, he has nothing to do with this!" replied Sophia, obviously angered..

"Then you answer us, and spare your friend," the man whispered in her ear.

Sophia sighed, then spoke "he is not a friend of mine, but a friend of my sister's. I couldn't give a shit whether or not you'd kill him, honestly, I'd of done it myself a long time ago, if it weren't for my sister…"

"You claim you would have killed him, yet you tried to warn him, to protect him," the man's tone was serious. Before thinking up a reply, she looked towards Ardeth He still stood, obviously waiting until the right moment to do something, though, his face showed no expression.

"He's important to my sister, and my sister is important to me," she rolled her eyes, "I'd hate to see her hurt. Now let 'im go!" She seen the man holding the gun to Ardeth's temple shake his head "no".

"Yet, you tell us to go ahead and just kill him. You will be the one responsible to have killed him…" Sophia's captor whispered the last few words in her ear.

"I'm not the one who holds the weapons," snapped Sophia.

Sophia's captor tightened his grip on her, making her gasp, and replied "You're the one who holds the information to save him. You'll live your life with the guilt of being capable of saving his soul, but not having done the right thing. Tell us where the necklace is, we will spare you both."

Sophia lifted her right foot and stomped it back on the floor, then spoke, "god damn it! I don't have it! As we were driving back, I tossed it out the window at some random house!"

As the man had been about to reply, suddenly a knocking could be heard at the door. Everyone, the two strange men, Sophia and Ardeth kept silent, not wanting more to get involved in such situation. But, unfortunately, it didn't work. Slowly and silently, Raine entered, having thought that her sister was merely sleeping. She shut her eyes and silently muttered two simple words, "oh, shit. They're here!"

The man beside Ardeth, the man that held the gun to his head, unknowingly lowered his weapon, haven been distracted by Raine. This was a big mistake. A mistake that caused the unnamed, and undescribed man his place. Ardeth instantly raised his scimitar and swung it twice before his own captor took out his own sword.

And then, that is when all hell broke loose. The blondish man, the one who had been holding Sophia, stupidly let her go to chase after Ardeth, but Raine caught up with him before he arrived to his destination.

Sophia knew that she had to hide herself for the remaining of the fight. She couldn't fight. She watched as both Raine and Ardeth took on the men, though she feared an other would come out of his hiding place. She backed away until her back had finally hit the wall. _Shit._

She began glancing to her left and then to her right, watching to make sure no one would get her.

But she didn't realize she had been standing next to the closet door. She realized when it was only too late. When the door opened and a hand reached out and pulled her in, she let out a short, silent scream.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Note: **Militis, which is short for Miles Militis, is latin for warrior.


End file.
